McMercy Week bonus day
by ZanKyger
Summary: A small scene from the bonus prompt for McMercy week day 8, focusing on smut.


A little something extra I figured I'd do for the optional 8th day of McMercy week

* * *

A soft moan was muted as quickly as it had appeared. A gloved hand coming up to silence it as best as it really could before the owner of both it and the sound had regained enough of their standing to speak properly. "Jesse we _can't_ right now, the mission—"

"It can wait for the moment, darlin'. Gettin' as high-strung as you've been lately it ain't good for the team. Gotta relax a little…" The musing of his digits beneath the underlayer of her Valkyrie suit continued at their own steady pace all the while, not at all worried with her cries as he had kept her back in the VTOL. Already he could feel his her legs buckling slightly at his actions though that might also be due to the fact that his lips continued ghosting against the nape of her neck, biting softly at the lobe of her ear every few moments following it.

However they'd gotten the sudden call from Morrison to bail out from the transport, and pissing off the aging former Strike Commander was never on the good side of things to do. It wasn't like the mission had been particularly strenuous even, guarding a diplomat's transport as it made its way through a city. The only reason they had even been called was due to the good press it would do in restoring some public faith in Overwatch since its less-than-legal reinstatement.

But as of the current time? Both McCree and Angela had found themselves sitting along the sidelines, securing a rooftop of a major intersection as the others kept their eyes on the ground. "Looks like we're stuck here for a bit, don't suppose you're lookin' to play twenty questions now are you?" He tried striking up a bit of idle conversation as his hand did palm the handle of his peacekeeper.

Angela had been rather quiet on her part since they'd left the transport. Upset, probably at his previous actions. She had reprimanded him before for keeping things unprofessional while out on a mission though at the current time? This barely qualified as something that would need _half_ a strike team let alone a full group of six. But what could he do now? He may have very well jeopardized their relationship itself with that little stunt, he'd have to make up for it right? But how…

So deep in thought on it he barely noticed the woman in mind moving up behind him, brought out of his pondering by a pair of arms drawn across his torso. If that ain't just the way to get a fella's attention he doesn't know what will. Her body pressing up against his backside did little to keep him from stiffening at the shoulders, locking up altogether as a whole. "Well ah, y'alright there doc? Didn't have yourself a stumble or nothin' now did you?"

Of course she didn't press into him with any sort of force to make him think that, but acting like she was either meant she was forgiving him, or… "No, I simply wished to be close to you right now. The mission seems to be progressing slowly and we have downtime during it, do we not?" Her lips ghosted against the shell of his ear now, soft and most likely on purpose at that. A shiver ran down his spine and he'd swallow hard aiming at keeping his eyes ahead.

...Or she wanted to pay him back for earlier. No, not pay him back but rather get ahead. "Ain't you the one who said we can't be doin' this right no— wahh, hey where do you think you're goin' with _those_?!" Her hands had decided to slip lower while he spoke, dipping down the ridiculous BAMF buckle of his at his belt before unclasping it. " _Angie._ " His voice hissed out as he could _see_ Morrison looking up at their position, the perimeter of the roof was high enough to hide what was going on from the waist down, thankfully. But it was when he brought a hand up to the earpiece they all shared that Jesse found himself filled with dread.

"Report in, McCree, what do you both see up there?" It was at this exact moment that the angel standing at his flank did decide to palm him gently through the thin fabric of his underwear. Feeling as the gunslinger's growing arousal pressed itself right back against her teasing touch.

He bit back any sounds on his end while bringing up a hand to his own piece to reply back. "Y-Yeah, nothin's changed from our end. Nn, no sir no how. Reckon it was a waste of time's all…" His free hand grips at the exploring appendage of hers to try and coerce her to stop, unfortunately she has another one and it happens to be more daring. Slipping beneath the waistband entirely as it directly gives a testing squeeze at the base of his cock.

He forces back a shudder as his length seems to throb in approval, betraying the actions of his hand entirely. How traitorous. "Keep me posted, if you see anything out of the ordinary I want to hear about it _immediately._ That understood?"

He suppresses the urge to let out even the most muted of groans as he keeps from replying for a moment too long. Morrison gets impatient. "I asked you a question, McCree."

"Y-yeah, yeah no I hear you. Communicator's just… Faulty. Better get Winston to look at 'em later on."

"Don't make excuses, next time I want the reply immediately. Morrison out." And the line went dead he couldn't help but let loose a sigh of relief. Leaning back a bit of his weight into the lithe form of Angela.

She all but let out a laugh as she smiled against his neck, planting another kiss in her wake with her hands slowly tugging away the fabric that kept his now aroused length so confined. One hand keeping itself rooted to the base, giving slow stroking motions that never went more than halfway up. The other gave some much needed attention to the tip, rubbing her palm along the underside before easing along the very tip with a single digit. "I take it your call wasn't too unpleasant?" It was asked far too innocently for what she was doing.

He met her hands' motions with a buck of his hips, trying to get something _more_ from them. But she kept them slow, deliberately so. She wanted this to be prolonged and drawn out in response to his previous misdeed. He found himself having to keep a hand against the rim of the roof for support. Head bowed slightly as he spoke. "Fuck… You know exactly how it was. Don't go, playin' innocent on me." His teeth grit together after that, a throaty groan echoing behind them. Oh how he tried biting back the sound, but to little availe.

She offered him a small reprieve from neediness. Her pace picking up as she seemed to take hold of him in a firmer grasp. This time traveling along the entirety of his length while her other hand made its presence known lower still, giving his balls a slight squeeze all too suddenly. A pathetic noise escaped his mouth, the metal digits of his prosthetic limb dug into the structure of the building they were on, and she couldn't be more pleased with herself if the giggle that bubbled from her throat was anything to go by.

Already he could feel the pressure building up at the base, the head of his cock dribbling out precum against her pale digits as she only pumped along himself faster and harder each time. It became something unbearable and he had to bite back the throaty noise that escaped him when his hips did buck once more against her grasp. He did finally break though, unable to help himself as he finally came. Thick ropes of white staining the inner side of the wall before them both as he was left panting, heart racing while looking back towards Angela. "Damn, darlin'... Sure you ain't meanin' to sport a pair of horns with how naughty you can be?" Drawing a throaty half-laugh from him he pulled out from her grasp as it did lax.

"Maybe you'll think twice when you decide to tease someone, Jesse… Now come, we still have a mission to see through, or did you forget?" She seemed far too pleased with herself as she sashayed past him to look out at the passing transport below, his eyes locked on the sway of her hips the whole while.

"Don't gotta tell me twice now." He'd be getting her back sooner rather than later. She could count on that.


End file.
